


Shadows

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angittay!Mabel Pines, Cervitaur!Dipper Pines, Dragon!Stanford Pines, Hunter!Bill Cipher, M/M, Monster!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Everyone has a secret they don't want others to know. The hunter's secret happens to be that he has almost god-like powers that can destroy their entire universe as they know it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, guys! So I'm thinking about making a tumblr page so anyone can keep up with my progress on certain fics (as well as sending requests, seeing my thought progress as I write, etc).  
> Also, I promise I'm working on the other fics (Reverse!Pines Fic, another chapter for the Fallen Hero Fic, etc), I've just been dealing with uni starting back up. Thank you all for the kudos and comments again! I literally check for them daily! If anyone wants any fics written, feel free to leave a comment cause I'm already working on some other ideas left for me!  
> Enjoy!

"C-Come on, Bill! W-What about everything we've been through together?"

The demon only stalked closer, golden eye glowing in the pitch black that was the forest around them. An unnerving smile spread across the demon's lips, sharp fangs glistening in the moonlight. Dipper had only seen that smile once before, when Bill had lost control of his magic.

"B-Bill?" He strained, trying to find some explanation for the sudden turn in his boyfriend. They were fighting but...but this was something else entirely. 

Dipper suddenly felt the cool edge of Bill's shotgun rest against his forehead, against his birthmark. His ears flattened against his head in fear. His heart stopped. He felt nausea build in his stomach. He watched as the tip of the barrel seemed to glow a dark blue, harmless flames flickered against his skin. Harmless? They didn't burn, only flickered and swayed in the wind. That...that wasn't normal. It was like some kindof...sign? It was pushed harshly again into his forehead and he swallowed hard. His eyes were wide in fear, his hooves carefully scraping against the black dirt as he backed away. The demon only seemed to continue forward, getting closer as laughter suddenly tore through his chest. 

"Bill, w-what are you doing?" Dipper tried to find a harder voice, a sterner one, but it only came out as a whimper when he heard the gun being cocked. As metal slid against metal, making a loud clank as Dipper had heard so many times before when the demon had hunted rogues, he felt tears roll down his cheeks. Was this the end? He could make out Bill's silhouette, hunched and stiff as he watched the muscles seem to fight against one another for power. 

Dipper swallowed hard when he bumped into a trunk, too afraid to glance back as the gun pressed further into his forehead. His tail caught against the bark of the tree, and his hind legs were pressed against its trunk as he tried to push away from the barrel. He tried not to sniffle in fear when the laughter only grew. It was maniacal, like the demon had heard the funniest joke in the world. Like...like he was absolutely insane. 

He watched Bill's finger hover over the trigger, and then suddenly go stiff as it pulled away. Bill's face twisted in annoyance at the action. Wait. Dipper stilled in realization. He looked into the golden eye and didn't see his Bill, but someone else entirely. A flicker of red in the demon's pupil was all he needed. Mind Control. He growled as confidence suddenly surged through him. Quickly he pushed the gun to the side, jumping onto his hind legs and kicking the demon backward. The shotgun fired into the ground, illuminating the area around them in a white flash. The maniacal laughter quickly turned into a harsh yelp as the demon fell onto his back. The demon quickly rounded onto his legs, hunched over as he glared at Dipper. The cervitaur grabbed the demon, forcing him to the ground as his front legs pinned the demon down. Bill squirmed under him, hissing and snarling.

"Gideon! Get out of his mind!"

"How did you know?" The demon growled under him, but it slowly faded into the southern accent Dipper knew all too well.

"I'm not stupid." Dipper simply stated, folding his arms over his chest. "Now get out of his body or I'll gladly beat wherever your vampire ass is hiding with garlic." 

"You win this time, Dipper Pines! But mark my words, you and this demon will pay for your transgressions!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, his fear bubbling into shaky relief as the demon wriggled under the his hooves before suddenly going silent. A loud groan came from under him then, and Dipper pulled away.

"Ugh, I feel like I was bucked by a horse." Bill held his head, groaning as he curled into himself on the ground. His eye no longer glowed as bright of a yellow, and his smile had faded into a clenched frown. He finally looked up, to Dipper. 

"Are you okay? You look..." Bill's sentence dropped when he looked at his shotgun and Dipper's disheveled appearance.

"I...What happened?"

"Gideon." 

Bill hid his head in his hands. His hair tangled in between his fingers as he growled in frustration.

"He gets more and more powerful everyday with that stupid journal." He finally returned his gaze to the cervitaur. "How did you know?"

"I saw your body fight against itself. Plus, I know we fight a lot but...not enough for you to willingly thrust your shotgun against my forehead." Dipper bent over, resting a hand against Bill's cheek. 

"That stupid vampire and his demon control spells." Bill moaned, forcing himself up. He hissed at the pain in his shoulders and back. The cervitaur followed, straightening his legs as he glanced nervously at the shotgun.

"I uh...I think I should hold onto this." He leaned forward and grabbed it. Bill only frowned in response. Dipper was both relieved and shocked when the demon didn't say anything, only started walking forward. 

The cervitaur followed, listening to leaves crunch under heavy boots as Bill walked in silence. Dipper listened to the sound of crickets fill the air and Bill's uneasy breaths. 

"Bill?"

"I'm sorry, Pine Tree." 

Dipper trotted forward, looking at Bill with concern as the demon only continued to trudge onward, staring at the ground.

"I...I didn't know how easily I could be controlled in my anger and Gideon must have seen right through it. I almost killed you." 

"You didn't almost kill me. Gideon did. And-"

He stood in front of Bill, holding his head up to meet his eyes. His muscles relaxed as a molten golden eye met his, filled with regret. He rested his hand on the demon's cheek, stroking it slightly. "It was my fault we were fighting."

"We need to find a way to protect me from those spells before Gideon uses them again." Bill said simply. "In the meantime, we need to protect you from...me."

Bill lifted a hand to gently pull Dipper's away from him. 

"This is happening too frequently for it to be safe with you around me."

Dipper trotted backward as the demon stalked forward.

"What?"

"I think you need to stay with your family for a few days until I can find something in my journal that will prevent me from getting controlled again."

"No."

Bill sighed heavily when Dipper again blocked his way, arms folded over his chest in defiance as he glared down at the demon.

"Pine Tree-"

"We fight this together." 

"You-"

"No, no more excuses." The cervitaur kicked dirt below him. "We fight Gideon together. I have a journal, too. And we have Stanford. If anything, you shouldn't be leaving my sight."

Bill only looked into Dipper's stern eyes and deflated. He was always so stubborn, so full of fire and confidence since he'd admitted to his emotions towards him. It was like awakening something within the cervitaur, and now he was unstoppable. He nodded.

"Alright, Pine Tree. But keep my gun. Just in case."

Dipper had no absolutely intention of using it. 

"Okay." The cervitaur agreed. 

They trekked to Bill's home (well, partially Dipper's now that he'd sort of moved in), and relaxed slightly when Dipper closed the door behind them. Bill seemed tender somehow, the gravity of the situation weighing on him at being alone with cervitaur. He glanced at Dipper nervously before trudging into his room. Dipper followed as he always did after gently placing the shotgun in the living room. The demon shrugged off his flannel shirt and the cervitaur pursed his lips at the sight. Hoof-shaped bruises covered his torso and Bill rubbed the back of his neck at the sight. 

"So, this was either a really kinky night I'm not remembering or..."

Dipper didn't like the way Bill's voice seemed to crack and falter as the sentence faded into the air, his humor seeming forced. 

"Bill..."

The demon cleared his throat.

"So, are you staying here or are you going to go home?" 

"We're just going to go on like normal. I thought we agreed." Dipper raised an eyebrow and Bill nodded absently. "Hey, come here."

The demon padded toward the cervitaur now resting on the hybrid bed (Bill had rebuilt his bed to make it more comfortable for the cervitaur when his boyfriend started spending the night more often). He curled into Dipper's chest, closing his eyes as Dipper began massaging the back of his head.

"It's going to be okay." 

Bill didn't say anything. He knew something would happen again. The first time he'd endangered the cervitaur, he'd lost control of his powers, of...himself. He'd become unusually power-hungry, crazed and unable to understand anything beyond the flash of blue around him and the flames that licked his hands. But there Dipper was, stepping steadily closer and moving to wrap his arms around the demon. And just like that, somehow the world had come back to him long enough for them to get to Stanford for a more permanent fix. Trees were replanted, his house was fixed, and slowly things came back to normal. Monsters had eventually readjusted, understanding that even he had his faults. Though something had shifted between them, an understanding of some kind, yet a tense air sometimes lingered between the lovers.

As it did now, even with Dipper's loving ministrations. 

Bill knew what he needed to do, and he knew he would hate every minute of it. Though, as he and Mabel had discussed after the first incident, it was a code that only they understood. He closed his eyes as a flicker of blue flame appeared by the girl across the forest. She frowned as she got up, waking her grunkle. She didn't like this one bit. 

"Dipper, forgive me." 

The cervitaur gave him a strange look as a knocking rapped against the door. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as Bill forced himself off the bed, opening the door to reveal Mabel and Stan's exhausted yet firm stances.

"...what's going on?"

"You have to go home. You're not...safe here. Until we find some kindof restraint or...cure to this."

"Bill, you can't be serious. You can't be here alone, it's more dangerous that way. You're more susceptible!" Dipper saw the worry on Mabel's face as she looked between the two. Stanley's stoned face held an apologetic frown. 

"This is for your safety, Dipper." 

"Bill, you know full well this is ridiculous. Remember the last time this happened?" Bill flinched. "I was able to snap you out of it, just like I did this time!" 

"You almost died, Dipper. I almost shot you this time which is far worse than the last time!" 

Stan and Mabel shot him shocked looks and he only frowned further. 

Dipper growled, standing his ground. He felt Stan rest a reassuring arm on his shoulder but he refused to move as he glared at the hunter. Bill only stared back at him sadly, but his eyes were stern and full of challenge. Eventually Mabel broke the silence, trotting between them and looking at her brother. 

"Dipper, we can handle it."

"You all know this is a bad idea." Dipper hissed, finally letting Stan move him out.

"I'll keep watch the first night, Dipper. You need to get some sleep and then you can keep watch tomorrow." Mabel frowned as Dipper snarled at Bill and ran out of the house. Stan stomped behind, spreading his wings as he prepared to fly above the cervitaur. Mabel relaxed slightly, turning to the crestfallen demon.

"You almost shot him?"

"When I woke up, the gun was fired and I was on the ground." Bill admitted, slumping into his usual chair and staring at the inactive fireplace. He didn't miss the horrified look that flashed over Mabel's face at the hoofmarks on his chest. She'd missed it completely in the heat of the moment with her brother, but...

Mabel sighed, her own muscles seeming tense as she trotted to sit next to the demon. He rubbed his hand over his face before forcing himself up. He started a fire, then disappeared into his room temporarily. Mabel's ears twitches as she listened carefully for any unusual grunts or noises, thankful for when the demon returned holding the worn journal. He plopped himself on the chair, cracking open the book and yawning. A few hours passed uneventfully, with Mabel humming to herself as she drew on some paper with crayons Bill had given her. He flipped through the pages, scanning carefully. 

He regretted never admitting fully to the family just what kind of power he had access to. Gideon must know by now, but it would be difficult explaining to Dipper that he didn't actually control the demon. In fact, Gideon had just awoken the inner evil within him, only being able to persuade the powers within him to obey for temporary satisfaction. The real demon, the one that lay dormant inside him, had the power to destroy the entirety of the universe like an unchecked god. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch as the book came to speak about demons. Gideon wouldn't be able to gain access to his mind again, he already knew that. It only happened because he was struggling with his powers when he was fighting with Dipper, and it opened the gate for Gideon to essentially whisper to the growing darkness inside. What he was afraid of was the unsettling movement that rested in his being. His powers were fluctuating, although only minutely so the other magical creatures couldn't sense it. But it was enough for Bill to know it was coming. 

He read the pages carefully. Surely Stanford had found something in his studies? A painful fluctuation made him gasp and clench his chest. 

"Bill?"

"Shooting Star, I need to see Stanford." Bill forced himself up, briskly walking into his room and grabbing his flannel. He forced his boots on and whipped his gun over his chest. 

"Bill, it's the early morning!"

"Stanford will understand. It's an emergency." Bill huffed out through heavy pants, already throwing open the door as he started walking outside. Mabel quickly got up, he could hear her hooves scraping against the floor as he was halfway down the clearing. The door shut behind her and she trotted after the demon quickly, noting the limp and the tight hand against his chest over his flannel shirt. 

"Bill, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just..." He flinched when another surge shot through him. Mabel's eyes widened when she sensed it. "I need to see him."

"Bill...is that...?"

Bill only continued forward, clenching his jaw tight. The gravity of the situation weighed heavily on Mabel as she was secretly glad the demon had summoned her. While her brother was physically strong, she was magically gifted, allowing her to handle Bill's more aggressively magical attacks. Her brother was probably in shock, and wouldn't be able to handle...well, the very clearly losing-control Bill. The demon's eyes were glowing yellow, and Mabel could see the remnants of fangs that began to slowly peek out over his teeth. 

"Bill, hop on. We'll get there faster this way."

Bill reluctantly agreed, forcing himself on the girl's white backside and holding onto her tightly around her waist. His focus then directed to settling the magic within him as she bolted through the woods, trees flying past them. 

'Destroy.'

Bill panted as another wave hit him. Stanford would know what to do, the dragon always knew what to do. He heard horse trots behind them and forced himself to look behind to see Dipper following with a concerned glance.

"Dipper, go home!" Mabel called out, one of her ears pointed backward as she dodged a tree.

Dipper only continued to follow, eyes trained on Bill as another wave shot through him. He let out a painful yelp and let go, falling to the ground as the girl continued. Mabel skidded to a stop, eyes wide in worry as the demon clenched his head on the ground.

"Bill!"

Bill's legs scraped against the ground, pained yelps and growls escaping his throat. His veins were on fire, and his blood was boiling. Magic surged through his veins and he could feel everything, could feel time itself shifting and it was both enlightening and horrifying to the demon. 

"Mabel, go get Stanford! I can handle him right now, it'll only be for a few minutes!" Mabel frowned at him. "Go! Now!"

The girl quickly trotted full force through the forest, leaving Dipper alone with Bill. He was towering over the demon, trying his best not to let his guard down at the strained cries from his boyfriend.

"Bill, you need to fight it!"

Bill harshly punched against the ground, and Dipper held his breath as blue flames licked the area, engulfing the tree root that had been close enough to catch fire. The smell of smoke made Dipper's heart race and he took a reluctant step back. 

"Get out of here, Dipper!" Bill growled lowly, a glowing golden eye meeting his before clenching closed again. 

"No, Bill!" 

"I said get out of here!" Bill hissed, raising his hand. Dipper felt himself fly backward, several feet away from the demon. The demon cried out again, clenching his head as he curled in on himself. Dipper panted, resting his hand against the magical barrier the demon had created against himself. It was stronger magically than he could handle with his small amount of powers, and he doubted even Mabel could get through. He took several steps back and rammed against it, though nothing happened. He tried again. He needed Bill to just focus on him. 

Bill opened his eye long enough to watch blue flames surround him, his hands were engulfed but were unharmed. He relaxed against the ground finally, his hands leaving his head as he just laid in the dirt. He could smell the burning wood, could feel Dipper against the barrier, and as exhausted as he felt, the power surged through him and magic coursed through his veins. His mind reverted back to an older version of himself, the need to dominate and rule taking over his motivations. He wanted everyone to bow to him, to worship him like they had before. He was a god. He shouldn't need to be in the woods, hiding. He stood then, laughing. Why was he hiding? He was Bill Cipher! He'd ruled other dimensions before, liberating them from their mundane lives. His name was known in other dimensions, he was the one who had brought beings to a better course of existence, gave them a meaning they didn't know they had. It made him laugh harder when he remembered how just his presence made them shiver in fear. Blue flames danced in his hands and he watched with a widening grin. Beautiful, glowing blue flames that illuminated everything around them...

He felt another ram against the barrier. And now, he had someone to rule with him. He was cackling, his one golden eye meeting Dipper's. Oh yes, this cervitaur was most definitely his. Both a slave and a lover, or what he would be very soon whether he liked it or not. The only creature he'd deemed worthy of his affections in all these useless dimensions. The cervitaur's eyes widened and he took a hesitant step back. He didn't need love if the cervitaur decided not to return it eventually, he just needed a slave to obey his commands for those boring, lonely nights. That's all he needed. He took a step forward, his grin widening. 

"Did you know that cervitaurs make very loyal lovers? More loyal than any creature in the other dimensions I've visited." Bill snapped his fingers and the barrier was gone. He could hear Dipper's heart racing from where he stood. Dipper looked around horrified when time itself seemed to have stopped. The area around them was black and white with mixed shades of grey for the sky, and he panicked. Oh, no this wasn't good.

"Bill...Bill, calm down."

"Oh, I am calm, little tree." Bill took confident and slow steps forward, watching Dipper glance around nervously for an escape. "You're the one who seems to need to follow your own advice."

Dipper once again met the completely golden eye, fear rising at the black slit that replaced Bill's normally playful pupil. His sclera was completely yellow, and he could feel the power from Bill vibrating harshly against every step the demon made.

"B-Bill, you need to focus. You need to remember who you are."

"Mm, I know who I am, little tree. I'm Bill Cipher, ruler of nightmares and..." The demon slid a finger under Dipper's chin. "The very beings of existence." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I failed to tell you in all of our moments together." Bill smirked. "I am revered as a god in other dimensions. I control time and space. I can control whether this dimension is destroyed or liberated with the snap of my fingers."

Dipper shivered. The look in Bill's eye told him this was Bill. This was his boyfriend. But this was a side of his boyfriend that was the ruthless killer, the sparks of Bill he'd seen when the demon hunted and killed. He glanced at the strap across Bill's shoulder, frowning at the shotgun that rested against the demon's back.

"Do not worry, I have no intention of harming you." Bill giggled. "Quite the opposite."

And the demon snapped his fingers again, color bleeding into their surroundings. He let go of Dipper then, turning on his heel as he waved his hand in front of him. The fires extinguished completely, forcing the light to disappear and darkness took its place.

"You will be mine forever, pine tree. I won't give you the chance to leave." Bill laughed, continuing forward. 

Dipper frowned. So that was it; Bill's insecurities were bleeding through to his power, fueling them. 

"Bill, I'm not going to leave you."

"I know." Bill smirked when the sound of wings approached them. He snapped his fingers and suddenly glowing blue chains wrapped around Dipper's legs and wrists. He tripped as he jumped backwards, falling to his side. The chains tightened, keeping him on the floor. Bill folded his arms over his chest as a large dragon landed in front of him. Mabel ran to her brother's side.

"Bill, you need to stop this."

"No can do, sixer." Bill eyed the harsh whispers the twins shared behind him. "I've finally unleashed my full potential. No use going back now!" 

"Bill, you need to remember what I told you." The dragon stood at full height, towering over the large pine trees. His wings were spread out menacingly, in an attempt to show dominance. The demon snickered instead.

"Oh, oh, I remember. Doesn't mean I'll actually do it." Bill giggled at the suddenly sharp yelps erupting from Mabel as she was forced away from her brother. He lifted her into the air, watching Stanford's scowl deepen. 

"Bill, don't make me do this."

"Do what, Fordsy?" Bill watched the dragon's eyes glow a pale blue, chanting something darkly. And then suddenly there was ringing in his ears. He fell to the ground, shouting as he curled into himself. His body felt weak then, and suddenly his vision was faltering. The dragon was blurry now, and his thoughts were fading into something he couldn't comprehend. 

"Stop it!" 

Stanford only continued, watching the demon cry out in pain. Bill quickly reached for the shotgun that rested on his back and Stanford raised a hand, ripping the strap off the demon's chest and thrusting it toward Dipper and Mabel. Another wave of magic from the enchantment hit Bill and he fell to the ground again. 

"Stop!" Bill hissed again, grinding his feet into the dirt as he felt the air around them shift. 

Dipper felt the chains around him dissipate and he quickly got to his feet. Mabel was gently placed down beside him, and they exchanged worried looks as they watched Bill writhe angrily against the ground. Stanford stretched above him, eyes never leaving Bill's as whatever he was chanting seemed never ending. Dipper held back the guilt as Bill continued to cry out, clenching his hair tightly. The colors around them were flickering, between the still world that Dipper had seen before and the reality of the world that he knew was his own. The air was electric, raising the hairs on his flank and the hair that peeked out though his hat. He heard Mabel whimpering beside him, pressing against him as Bill shouted again. 

And after what seemed like an eternity of watching the demon be tortured, the demon fell on his side in the dirt, silent. Dipper's heart stopped as he looked to his uncle whose eyes were now his own. He made to trot forward before the dragon held out a hand to stop him. 

"He needs to stay with me for observation."

"But Ford-"

"I will not fight you on this, Dipper." The dragon slid a paw under the demon's limp body and held him. "This is not the boy you love, Dipper. You need to understand that this is another side of him that you cannot reach." Stanford was stern, but sympathetic toward the young cervitaur. "I will care for him and when I determine he is well enough to control his powers, I will ensure you are the first one to see him." 

Then the dragon's wings shifted, winds moving the trees as Stanford prepared for flight. Dipper and Mabel watched the dragon lift into the air, his tail flowing in the wind as he disappeared holding the unconscious demon tightly in his grasp. Dipper pressed his ears to his head and watched until they disappeared into the night. Mabel rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay, bro-bro. I promise." 

"Yeah." Dipper sighed. 

\--

"What..."

"Who are you?" A deep voice was patient, but commanding. 

"My...my name's Bill Cipher." 

"What are you?"

"Guardian...of the forest." He groaned, holding his head as he sat up. His hands covered his eyes temporarily, and his entire body ached. His arms and back were in searing pain. He let out a shaky breath. He was cold, he was hungry...he was so tired. He slowly opened his eyes to the form of a dragon who was watching him intently. He sniffled.

"Ford...?"

"It would appear you've come to your senses finally."

"Finally?" Bill looked around the cave, shivering. Why was he here? 

"Think, Bill. What was the last thing you remember?"

The demon blinked a few times, his breathing ragged as he tried to remember. His stomach growled and he rubbed his eyes. He was in so much pain. 

"I don't...I don't remember." His arms hurt, like he'd been lifting boulders in a fire. He looked at them, frowning when he saw permanent markings burned into his skin. Well, that would explain it. "What...are these?" 

"I'm sorry to have done so without your permission, but you were too strong for me to handle without them." Bill clenched his jaw looking at them. They were fresh, only a day or two old, but they were covered in some form of ointment. "They're meant to suppress your powers permanently...it should make thinking clearly easier for you." 

Bill stared at them in silence. His back felt the same way, and he assumed the markings must travel down his back as well. He closed his eyes, feeling the throbbing pain in every breath and movement.

"Do you need more time to think?"

Things were coming back in flashes, small pieces that slowly came together to make sense of the last few days. Of holding onto Mabel to get to Stanford...of Dipper trying to convince him to stay...and the foggier memories of his magic getting the better of him. And then it was blurry, with searing pain and torture in this cave as Stanford tried to hold him down. He shook his head.

"No, I remember."

"Good." The dragon shifted, his claws scraping against the rock floor. "I recommend you get some rest. Those markings are fresh, as I'm sure you're aware."

Bill nodded.

"Come, lay down and I'll bring you some food."

"You trust that I won't..." Bill pressed his lips together as he trailed off.

"I know you won't. Those markings...they are a zodiac that limit your powers to half what you had." Stanford stared at him with piercing brown eyes. "Are there any other God-like secrets you're keeping?" 

"No sir, that...was it." Bill shakily crawled toward the fur bed Stanford had dragged near him. He winced as he attempted to lay down, yelping as he laid down carefully.

"When I come back, I'll cast a healing spell on you. I didn't do so earlier as a precaution. Those marks will be permanent on your skin though." Stanford moved out of the cave. "Again, it was a precaution."

"I forgive you." Bill stated weakly, stiffly laying on his stomach. He heard the dragon leave and his breathing finally turned into painfully sharp cries. 

Somehow he felt empty inside, like half of him was just carved out and left for dead. His heart hurt, and his veins were screaming against the magical markings on his skin. His head was pounding and he just cried. He cried even when the dragon returned with food, and Stanford frowned. He wrapped his tail carefully around the demon in a comforting manner, watching the demon continue to sob.

"I'm sorry, Bill."

The dragon knew the demon held no foul blood for him, but it didn't ease the guilt that rested in his stomach at the sight. He dreaded for when Dipper would see the demon, broken and half the creature he was. Bill curled into himself when the dragon quietly changed a healing spell, cleaning the wounds completely as bright blue light illuminated the demon's body. The markings stayed, looking more like fresh tattoos than carvings now, but the demon remained curled into himself. Now the demon needed psychological healing, something no spell could reach. He forced the food to the demon who reluctantly ate a few bites before curling back into the fur. 

"Get some rest, Bill." 

The demon's breathing settled then as he slipped into sleep. Stanford sighed, looking out the cave entrance. What was he going to do? Would his nephew forgive him? He watched the hunter sleep, noting the first time in days the hunter actually seemed peaceful. 

A few days later, Bill was sitting against the wall, eyes trained on his boots. His shirt had long since been burned off, and his pants were tucked haphazardly into his black boots. The markings on his arms didn't bother him so much now, but his mind focused on attempting to fill the gap that they created in his existence. Stanford had taken to making spells and writing notes for his nephew, pacifying him with anything he could to stop the cervitaur from coming in. It'd been a week since he'd seen Bill, and it was getting harder and harder to appease the boy.

'Stanford, he has to be healed by now.' Dipper would stomp his hoof, eyes fiery as Ford handed him a journal filled with spells.

'He needs time, Dipper. He's...not well.'

'What do you mean he's not well?' 

He hadn't explained it further. Instead he just told Dipper to focus on practicing spells and researching the forest for his future teachings. He looked at the demon.

"Would you like to see Dipper today?"

Bill's eye traced over the designs on his body. His mind replayed the way he'd chained Dipper to the floor, the thoughts that had controlled his motions and he remained silent. The dragon sighed, nodding as he closed the completed book. He carefully walked forward, his tail trailing behind as he left the cave again. Dipper, as usual, was waiting several feet away from the cave entrance with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm going in there."

"No, Dipper, I'm afraid not."

"Great-uncle Ford, whatever happened to him while you were healing him...I don't care about it. I want to see him. You can't let him wallow in self-pity any longer." 

Ford stared at Dipper for several long moments before nodding slightly. He shifted to the side, allowing the cervitaur access. The hurried clacks of his feet against the floor as Dipper neared the cave entrance made Stanford sigh. He sat down, waiting for the tense moment to pass. 

Bill looked up to see Dipper carefully walk in, brown eyes immediately finding him. He walked in carefully, eyes scanning over his shadowed figure for any obvious sign of deformity. It wasn't until his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave that his eyes widened in shock at the markings covering every inch of his arms and back. The demon just watched as Dipper walked closer, then folded his legs under him as he laid on the cave floor around the demon. His hands hesitantly reached forward, resting on the demon's.

"Bill..."

The demon remained silent. He lifted Dipper's hand and kissed the back of it softly. 

"Could you love someone who lied about being a horrible person?" Bill's voice was bittersweet, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. 

"Bill, you're not a horrible person."

"I've enslaved millions in my time alive, Dipper." Bill rubbed his thumb over Dipper's hand. "I've almost destroyed whole dimensions and worlds."

"Are they still enslaved?"

"No, I...when I finally took control of my powers I freed them. They forgave me when I repaired things but..." Bill shook his head. "I came to this dimension because I made a promise to protect this forest. To serve as a guardian to repay for what I've done. And I almost failed even that." 

Dipper leaned forward, resting his forehead against Bill's. The hunter purred softly beneath him, moving his hands to rest over Dipper's neck.

"I love you so much." Dipper could see tears slide down the hunter's cheeks. "Just...please, little tree. Don't see me as a rogue monster."

"I don't." Dipper leaned down and kissed the demon softly. Bill pushed back just as gently, closing his eye as his heart fluttered at the tender moment. A part of him, the half that seemed so empty, filled just slightly at the gesture. He remembered why he was here, to protect these creatures and to start a new life. And here he was now, swearing to himself to protect the love of his life. 

"I love you so much." Bill repeated, pulling the cervitaur into a desperate hug. 

"I love you, too." Dipper smiled, his hands gently brushing through the tangled golden hair. "Come on, let's get you home."

Dipper waited patiently as Bill carefully slid a leg over his hind legs, arms hugging tightly around his torso. The demon was incredibly weak still, Dipper could see that from his sluggish movements, so he took gentle steps through out of the cave and down the cave slope. Stanford watched, nodding at Dipper as the cervitaur gave him a small smile. 

"Bill, when you are better I ask that you return so we can do further observations to ensure those markings hold."

Bill nodded, pressing further into Dipper's back. The cervitaur began a soft trot, ready to finally get things back to what they were before. When they finally arrived at the cabin, Bill carefully slid off Dipper's flank but held on as he pushed open the door. It was warm, and he visibly relaxed at the sight. Dipper helped him across the room into his bedroom, smiling when the demon weakly forced his boots and pants off before crawling under the fur covers of his bed. A pale golden eye met his, pleading for the cervitaur to join him. 

Not that he wasn't going to in the first place. He closed the door, shuffling into his side of the bed and curling around the demon.

"You're okay now."

Bill purred.

"With you? Always."


End file.
